Golden Butler! 金執事
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: When Haruhi's family is murdered, she becomes the sole heir to her family's legacy. Still, it's difficult for a young girl in the Victorian Era to hold her own in society against aristocratic men with knowledge & power. Thus she collects for herself some supernatural servants & uses their skills & good looks to get (basically) whatever she damn well pleases! (Kuroshitsuji inspired)
1. Unhappy Anniversary (Part 1)

**TITLE: Kinshitsuji! ****金執事 ****  
****SUMMARY: **When Haruhi's family is murdered, she becomes the sole heir to her family's estate &amp; legacy. Still, it's difficult for a young girl in the Victorian Era to hold her own in society against aristocratic men with knowledge &amp; power. Thus she collects for herself some servants &amp; uses their skills &amp; good looks to get (basically) whatever she damn well pleases! (Kuroshitsuji inspired)  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Haruhi+Tamaki, Honey+Mori, Kaoru+Hikaru

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

**Author's Note: **I'm on a bit of a Ouran kick right now. Might as well ride it out while it's here. XP This plot is Kuroshitsuji inspired. So if you've seen that show maybe you'll like this. If you haven't, you need to. XP Anyway, this will have a darker plot than my other Ouran fics.

* * *

**Unhappy Anniversary (Part 1)**

* * *

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lays a large manor. The distinguished noble family of the Fujioka's resided here. The house was once filled with the happy sounds of laughter and life. But currently, there was only one Fujioka left living there…

Early in the morning Kyoya (as the house steward of the Fujioka estate) would always be up first. Stopping at his mirror he fixed his tie and put on his white gloves for the day. Adjusting his glasses he walked outside to the barn where their Grounds Keeper and Field Hand slept, and he knocked upon the door. Mori opened the door immediately looking as stone faced as he always did, he was a tall and dark haired creature with cold eyes.

"It's time for Honey to wake up," Kyoya informed him, glad of the fact that he could redirect this task to Mori.

Mori nodded.

"I thought creatures such as yourselves didn't need sleep?" he pointed out. Asking a question that had been bugging him for some time…

"We don't," Mori stated simply but offered no more explanation as he walked over to Honey's bed falling on bending knee he slowly ran his fingers through Honey's hair in an effort to wake him slowly. Honey was small despite being rather old. He had soft blond hair and light brown eyes and was often seen as adorable, but Kyoya knew all too well that could change at any moment.

Kyoya walked back inside and down to the room to the right of his own and he knocked on it softly. When no one answered he opened to find their Housekeepers very much still asleep... He grabbed the corners of each of their blankets pulling it off them which caused the twins to fall to the floor.

"Ow!" Kaoru groaned

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked frowning.

"I would think you two wouldn't need sleep either…"Kyoya said frowning.

"You have something against us sleeping…" Kaoru asked.

"Our lives are like a constant state of sleep," Hikaru pointed out throwing his arms behind his head. The twins had brownish hair and mischievous eyes. They were always getting into trouble (that usually) Kyoya had to fix.

"I find sleeping when it's not a necessity counterproductive…" he snapped. "Now be ready in five minutes please."

With that he walked down to the door to the left of his own. This was the door of the house's Head Butler. Though admittedly, Kyoya did a lot of what was supposed to be his job… He opened the door to find Tamaki was surprisingly awake.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're up then?"

"Sure am!" Tamaki said excitedly spinning around and grinning. "Do you know what today is?"

"Of course," he smiled. "It is our Lady's Birthday."

"That means today must be perfect!" Tamaki said excitedly as he straightened his butler uniform in his mirror and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I've already planned everything."

"What?" Kyoya said frowning…

"Don't worry about it! It's all in my head!" Tamaki assured him clapping in on the shoulder as he headed from his room.

Kyoya grabbed his arm, "No I need to worry about it…"

"Relax Kyoya! I'm telling you I got it all figured out!" he said pulling free as he started walking away.

"Tamaki I'm the one who is going to have to fix whatever you screw up, so I need to know—" Kyoya called. Too late! Tamaki was already heading up the stairs and out of sight. "Ugh…"

* * *

Ten minutes later all the servants were in the kitchen seated at the wooden table there awaiting the distributions of their daily tasks. Kyoya was leaning against the wall his usual notebook in hand and a rather annoyed frown on his face. Tamaki was looking out the Kitchen window at the garden outback…

"Alright men!" he said spinning around suddenly. "Here are today's tasks. Hikaru! Kaoru! You are to polish the floors and wash the windows! Then I want you to get out the fancy utensils and polish those too! We'll be having guests this afternoon so do this quickly."

"Guests?" the twins chimed together.

"Yes, guests," Tamaki nodded.

He turned suddenly to Mori and Honey. "As for you two!" he exclaimed pointing in their direction to emphasize his point. "Mori, see to the horses, we will be offering rides to our guests around the estate so make sure their all fed and watered and that their hooves are clean!"

"Ah," Mori answered with a nod.

"Honey, makes sure the leaves are off the front walkway and clear anything in the field that might get in the way of our guest's riding. As always keep an eye out for any unwanted guests too…"

"…"

"Uh… Honey… did you hear me?" Tamaki asked frowning slightly as Honey was currently using his toy bunny as a pillow and appeared to have fallen asleep once again. Though Kyoya noticed how he didn't speak too loudly so as not to _actually_ wake him up.

"I'll tell him," Mori said softly.

"Alright then, Kyoya!" he suddenly spun around pointing at him. "We will need enough wine and food for at least seventy people! They'll be here by three! Make it happen!"

"Ugh," he sighed fixing his glassed. Why could he not have said anything earlier? Though he had never yet failed to complete a task on short notice and he wasn't about to start now… "So just what IS your job while we're doing all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious, I will be the distraction!" Tamaki pointed out.

"Distraction?" the twins repeated glaring up at him.

"You are all going to set up for the party while I take Haruhi into town for some shopping. It'll be the perfect distraction while the guests arrive. At three thirty we will return and all the guests can yell surprise as she enters the manor!" Tamaki said with a dream-like smile as he imagined it all playing out in his mind perfectly.

"So it's a surprise party?" Kyoya said sighing. "Haruhi doesn't seem like the surprise party type…"

"Of course she is!" Tamaki said grinning still. "What girl isn't happy to have a surprise party?"

His face suddenly went serious for a moment and he added, "Besides, this is Haruhi's first Birthday party since her parents died. I don't want her to dwell on that so… So the livelier we can make this event the better. I have extended invitations to a number of noble girls her own age (and their families) so that her party might be filled with feminine beauty and charm!"

Kyoya sighed clapping his hands together, "Alright then, if this is gonna get done we're gonna have to get to it… Come along everyone."

"And we seem to be missing someone… Is Renge up yet?" Tamaki asked.

"I saw her heading upstairs a short time ago," Kyoya pointed out.

* * *

Renge pulled back the curtains of Haruhi's room letting the light of morning glide in upon the ornate rug. Haruhi groaned turning away from the light a symbol clearly visible upon her neck…

"My Lady," she said softly. Renge was wearing a black and white maid outfit and a smile. "It's time to wake up."

Haruhi rubbed her eyes sitting up with a yawn.

"Good morning," Renge said cheerfully. "It's time to get dressed and start your day. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Haruhi pulled her feet over the side of the bed and stood up and Renge began to undo her night dress. "Eggs will be fine."

"Scrambled, sunny side up, or another way?"

"Scrambled…" she answered as Renge grabbed her corset and tied it around Haruhi's waist pulling the drawstrings tight.

"And what would you like to drink?" Renge asked as she tied the strings.

"Milk," Haruhi answered steadying her breathing. Renge, who had brought up a robin's egg blue gown from Haruhi's wardrobe room grabbed it and brought it over to Haruhi's bedside.

"Okay then," Renge said.

Kyoya who had been listening outside the door had wrote her breakfast requests in his book and then he headed downstairs informing Tamaki of what she wanted.

"Why do you have to make the corset so tight?" Haruhi asked as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well you're so flat that it's the only way we can give you the appearance of a figure," Renge pointed out smiling.

However, Haruhi frowned at that…

* * *

Upon delivering Haruhi's breakfast order Tamaki began to get the cooking necessities, but ingredients were needed so he called to Mori to prepare some milk and gather eggs for Haruhi's breakfast.

Mori's job at their estate was tending to Haruhi's many animals. She had a large assortment of horses, four dairy cows, no less than ten chickens, some hunting dogs. But in addition to this he also obeyed and aided their other servant Honey.

Honey was the Grounds Keeper. He looked after the whole of the outside estate. This was including but not limited to farming, repairing outward architecture, gathering firewood, seeing to the construction of Lady Fujioka's carriage and manor. Though admittedly, Mori did much of this work as well, as Honey would usually get distracted by something and go play somewhere.

Thus Mori brought Tamaki everything needed for Haruhi's breakfast, and Tamaki set to work. When Haruhi came downstairs fifteen minutes later her breakfast was already waiting for her. She wore a large gown typical for her time. Her long hair was done up in a complicated set of curls and tresses. Tamaki bowed pulling out her chair. "My Lady," he said softly.

"Good morning," she said sitting down he pushed her chair in.

"I hope your breakfast is to your liking, My Lady."

She started eating, and in between bites with her mouth empty (as it was rude to speak with food in your mouth) she asked Kyoya about the day's agenda.

Kyoya who was standing against the nearby wall took a few steps forward removing a small notebook from his jacket he began to read. "As for today, your dancing lesson, French lesson, and Latin lessons were canceled. In fact, the only thing on your list today is going shopping from new clothes."

She frowned suddenly, "I don't need new clothes, what I need are my lessons. Why were they canceled?"

Thinking on his feet he pretended to read from his notes as if he had written this part down. "Lady Cloutier called in sick, Mr. Baumon had an unforeseen event to attend, and your dancing instructor… broke his ankle…" he informed her and closed his book after.

"All on the same day?" she asked raising an eyebrow with a frown.

"Afraid so," he said.

"Well, I should do something productive then. What about if I—" she began but Tamaki suddenly rushed forward.

"Buying clothes IS productive My Lady!" he said excitedly. "For you see… there was a terrible accident last night and your entire wardrobe was destroyed…"

Kyoya brought his hand to his forehead.

"What!?" Haruhi gasped. "What happened!?"

"Happened?" Tamaki repeated nervously. "Well you see my Lady… Uh… Well… it was Honey…"

"Honey?" she frowned. Great, what had he done this time?

"Yes, he was chopping down trees for firewood last night and sent one right through your wardrobe chamber… All you clothes are not either ripped or dirty beyond repair…"

"This doesn't make any sense," Haruhi said frowning and she stood up. "I'm going to check on my wardrobe chamber…"

Tamaki suddenly looked panicked he turned to Kyoya frantic. "I'll stall Haruhi, get Honey to destroy her wardrobe room! Hurry!"

With that he hurried after her, "Wait a minute! My Lady!"

Kyoya sighed, disappearing from where he stood and the next moment appearing on a tree limb outside. Honey was playing with his stuffed rabbit on top of a hay bale.

"Honey… Tamaki needs you to crash a tree into Haruhi's wardrobe room… immediately."

Honey sat up a few strands of the straw in his hair, "Why?"

"Cause the Head Servant is an idiot…" Kyoya answered opening up his notebook he began trying to figure out how much it would cost to replace all her many dresses. "Could you just do it? He's using this as a means to lure our Lady out of the House for her surprise Birthday today."

"Hhmm… okay…" Honey said jumping to his feet he took off jumping into a nearby tree and running from tree limb to tree limb until he came to the part of her manor that was dedicated to Haruhi's extra clothes. "Crash a tree he said..."

Honey looked around for the tree that would do the most damage and smiling he ran forward kicking the trunk with both his feet. The earth shook violently and the bark screamed with the pain of being split open, and the large tree crashed through the room. Dust from shattered stone billowed around and the door to the room opened. Honey could see through the gaping hole in the side of the building as Haruhi entered with Renge and Tamaki on her heels.

"Wha!" she gasped looking at the damage.

"See, didn't I tell you?" Tamaki said smiling.

"This didn't happen last night, it _just _happened!" Haruhi snapped.

"No it didn't," Tamaki assured her.

"There are dust clouds everywhere!" Haruhi said taking a kerchief from up in her sleeve to cover her mouth.

"I'm sure that is because the Twins haven't been doing their jobs," Tamaki assured her.

Just then the twins walked through the wall making Renge and Haruhi jump. They weren't quite used to the twins antics yet…

"We do our jobs," they chimed together annoyed at the accusation. Then noticing the mess they added, "What happened here?"

Kaoru walked through the tree coming out the other side, where he could suddenly see Honey standing on the stump the tree had once been attached to looking rather pleased with his job well done.

"Did you do this?" he asked Honey, and he smiled.

"Honey is still standing here…" Haruhi pointed out and for emphasis she actually pointed at him. "If he did this last night, why is he still standing here?"

Honey blinked. "Oh… was I supposed to hide?" he called to Tamaki.

Tamaki nervously maneuvered himself around to be in front of Haruhi, "Anyway, My Lady, I can assure you that this happened last night, and that we must go clothes shopping today…"

"Ugh," Haruhi sighed. She had a feeling she knew what all this commotion was about, and there was one sure fire way to solve it.

"Honey!" she called to him. "Get over here now! That's an order!"

Honey blinked and in two jumps had landed on the ground before her bowing. His bangs falling forward as he did so. The straps of his overalls (which he let hand at his sides) could reach the floor as his bow was so low.

Haruhi removed the choke collar on her neck revealing a symbol. "Honey, this is the symbol of our contract. As long as you are contracted to me, you cannot lie to me…"

Honey frowned, thinking he knew where this was heading...

"So Honey, did this happen today or did this happen last night?" Haruhi asked sternly looking down at him.

Honey stared up at her with his big brown eyes. Reflected in them was a frantic Tamaki shaking his head no behind her back… He couldn't lie, because their contract forbid it… He couldn't tell the truth because it would ruin Haruhi's Birthday surprise… What was there left to do? His brown eyes suddenly filled with tears and he started crying.

Haruhi blinked looking suddenly sad, "Uh… no… don't cry Honey. It's okay, you don't have to tell me after—"

Suddenly a dark figure jumped over the wall remnants landing beside Honey. He placed a hand on his head before his cold eyes turned in the direction of the crowd.

"Who made him cry?" asked Mori unemotionally.

Everyone suddenly pointed to Haruhi, and she looked around slightly panicked. "I didn't mean—" she began.

Mori closed his eyes and turning he knelt down before him. He grabbed the bunny from him holding it up in front of his own face making the arm wave, and Honey looked up at it before grabbing it tightly and hugging it, his cries turning to sniffles.

"Alright," Haruhi said spinning around. "Regardless, I know you guys are planning something for my Birthday, and I don't want you going through all the fuss alright. It's just another day."

"No, we're not!" Tamaki said frantically. "Really!"

She sighed, clearly he wasn't going to give up that easily…

"Fine," she sighed… "Let's go shopping…"

Tamaki's face lit up with joy and he grabbed her hand. "I'm going to take you and Renge-san to the best shop in London!"

"Yeah, okay…" she said dully. She knew this was a distraction, but the sooner they got it over with the sooner she could get this day over with…

And so, she let Tamaki drag her to London. The whole carriage ride Tamaki talked in length about what sort of dresses would suit a Lady as refined as herself. But this was not her idea of fun. Clothes shopping when she had already had a perfectly good wardrobe was not her idea of fun…

It seemed to be Renge's however for she was joining in the conversation enthusiastically talking about what color was her best color.

When they arrived in London Renge and Tamaki got out of the carriage bowing as Haruhi stepped down. They stood before a rather upscale clothing shop and Tamaki opened the door bowing her inside.

"Hello!" said the shop owner. "How may I help you today?"

"Hello Miss," Tamaki said turning on his inexhaustible supply of charm making the woman blush immediately. "This is my young Mistress Haruhi Fujioka. I am the head servant of the Fujioka household, and my Lady is in need of a new wardrobe…"

"Well," the woman said excitedly. "We'll have to make sure we design for her the best outfits!"

And suddenly Haruhi was swept to the back where she was measured at all angles, and when she returned from that, she found Tamaki and Renge had already picked out numerous designs from a book, and they were moving onto the colors of fabrics next…

Haruhi sighed…

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, the guests are arriving…" Kyoya said. "Make sure to stay transparent and tangible while they're here. I don't need any of the guests freaking out…"

"Yeah yeah," they sighed. "We know."

Dressed in their best servant attire they headed outside to see to the guests and Kyoya (leaving them to it) headed outside to see Mori. "The guests are arriving…" he told him.

"Ah," he answered.

"Make sure to keep that thing under control while they're here," Kyoya informed him a slightly smirk on his face.

Mori's eyes shot in Kyoya's direction, but his face held the barely visible characteristics of a grin as well, "Do you really think it's smart to be calling my Master a _thing_ in front of me…"

"You won't do anything Honey hasn't ordered you to do, and Honey can't do anything Haruhi hasn't ordered… But he's slipped up before. However, you have more self-control than he does which is why I'm telling you to keep him under control. If I end up having to stop him, I will not hesitate to hurt him, and I don't think either of us want that…" Kyoya pointed out as he straightened his glasses. This conversation between had happened before, but this time it was said in an almost friendly manner.

Mori's barely visible grin and stoic expression broke when Honey came bounding over to him. "Takashi! Look what I found!" he said happily holding up a pinecone. "Do you think its food?"

"No," he answered simply.

Kyoya's smirk widened as he turned away to head back to their guests…

* * *

Haruhi was exhausted come the ride back. They had planned in meticulous detail no less than forty gowns, which were now going to be sewn and delivered in a few weeks. They had bought a small handful of already made outfits so she'd have something to wear in the meantime.

"My Lady?" Tamaki said noticing her expression was crestfallen. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" she sighed as she stared out the window. "So, Tamaki…"

"Yes?" Tamaki asked smiling.

"What exactly have you planned for my return then?"

"Wha? What do you mean? There isn't anything planned…" he said laughing nervously.

"Sure…" she sighed leaning back.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, there seemed to be no one there, and she was just beginning to think she might be able to get through this Birthday in relative peace when (upon opening the doors) there erupted an explosion of noise.

"SURPRISE!"

Haruhi blinked. There was a load of people in her manor, all dressed for a fancy party. Some of them she knew, some of them she didn't. But it seemed all of them were of relatively high class.

"Yes! Surprise! Are you surprised?" Tamaki asked grinning.

"Yeah," she sighed.

And thus she was forced into a day of laughter (at things she didn't find funny), dancing (with people she hardly knew), chatting (about things she didn't want to discuss) and worst of all sucking up (to people who didn't deserve it).

Haruhi walked outside with a group of her guests to ride the horses (as Tamaki had planned), and she saw Honey run up to her smiling.

"Hi!" he said happily.

Haruhi felt her heart sink… From experience, Honey didn't do well around people. She looked around nervously for Mori, but he seemed distracted for he was helping one of her guests onto a horse.

"Well who is this little cutie?" said one of the women in her entourage.

"Uh… this is my Grounds Keeper, we… we affectionately call him Honey," Haruhi said nervously hoping against hope that Honey wasn't going to go all Demon on them.

"Honey!" she said. "My that's so cute!"

She reached out placing a hand on Honey's head and ruffling his hair. Mori looked up at that, and Honey grabbed her hand turning it so the back of her palm was facing him. His eyes wide, and for the briefest of seconds it flashed red. Mori jumped over the fenced in area heading their way.

"Uh, Honey, don't—," Haruhi said nervously.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her hand, "Have a good day ladies," he said cheerfully before running around them his bunny in hand.

Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Isn't he sweet!" the woman said grinning. Haruhi however felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

* * *

When the last guest had gone home Haruhi fell into her lounge chair exhausted, she kicked off her shoes as her feet were killing her. And then there was a knock at her study door…

"Come in," Haruhi said.

All her servants entered, and Tamaki was holding a small cake with a single candle in it.

"I've already blown out the candles," she said frowning reaching up she started pulling the pins from her hair letting the brown strands fall. Her servants were always doing silly stuff like this. They were hard to understand sometimes...

"This isn't for that," Tamaki said smiling placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"This is the one year anniversary," Kaoru explained. "Of when we all met," Hikaru finished.

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked sitting up a little straighter as Honey jumped over the back of the sofa seat to sit beside her.

"We've held a contract for one year now," Honey said happily.

"And it's been one year since I fell from Heaven," Tamaki said sitting on her other side.

"And one year since we died," the twins pointed out.

They all glanced at Kyoya, and he sighed straightening his glasses shrugging. "Yeah yeah," he said. "A year for me as well…"

Renge was clinging to his arm. She hadn't met them the same day as everyone else, but she was still very much apart of their little group now.

"See," Honey said happily. "Your birthday is more than just a birthday; it's the anniversary of the day we all met!"

Haruhi's face suddenly fell… "And the anniversary of when my parents died…"

Tamaki suddenly looked panicked and he turned to the twins angrily as though they had brought up the sore topic.

"Why are you looking at us?" they asked frowning.

Sighing Tamaki took out a match and lit the candle, "Here Haruhi… make a wish and blow out the candles…"

She looked around at her servants. Honey at her right was a powerful demon, behind him Mori (a Demon Hound) was sent from Hell to accompany and protect him. She glanced over to the smirking twins, both were dead, and both were ghosts. Her eyes drifted along to Kyoya who had his back to them looking in his notebook. He was a Shinigami sent to monitor the deaths that occurred around her. Renge was beside him smiling brightly at her (she was the only human here aside from Haruhi herself). Her gaze continued falling on Tamaki's face, he was her fallen Angel who was given the job of keeping her pure. She could hardly believe such a strange band of creatures had come to live in her manor, and yet they had. And while this adventure had been sad and stressful, it had also been (and she had to admit it) kinda fun...

Haruhi looked into the candle's flickering flame, and she thought back to the day she had met them, and knew if she could have any wish in the world it would be…

* * *

**I'm on the fence with this story, and I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not. It'll depend on how much people want to read. So leave a comment and let me know if you're interested in this being continued.**

**So… in case you're wondering what the hecks going on… This story is a mash up. It features Ouran Host Club characters in a Kuroshitsuji Universe though it won't follow its rules 100%. I believe (if you haven't read Kuroshitsuji) this story can still make sense on its own. However if you're still confused I've provided a small key below to the races in which characters of Ouran now are. If you have watched Kuroshitsuji then you can probably skip the below explanations as you'll already know what they are:**

Kyoya** is featured as a Grim Reaper a.k.a. Shinigami. It is his job to record the souls of the dead in his notebook (a notebook which is NOT like the Death Note from… well Death Note). It's simply a record keeping device. He was assigned to the Fujioka household when she contracted a demon because when a demon is around there are sure to be lots of unscheduled deaths that will need recording, and that is Kyoya's job.**

Tamaki** is featured as a Fallen Angel. Now in the Kuroverse, Fallen Angels can be just as bad as demons. However I don't really see Tamaki as being quite as insane as the Fallen Angel on the show. Though (like the Angel on the show) he is obsessed with purifying and keeping pure, Haruhi's soul. **

The Twins**, I made them ghosts. Why? The ghosts they encountered in Kuroshitsuji were both intangible and tangible, as well as mischievous (though that might have been in part to the fact they were spoiled royals).**

**As for** Honey**, I made him a demon. Why? I can take his kick butt abilities to another level with this race and it kinda just fits (in my opinion). Demons in Kuroshitsuji form a contract with a human to grant them a wish. Often taking a form that will best assist them in this wish. They can take up to the person's whole life to reach their goal and when the wish or desire had been granted the demon takes their soul as that is what they eat, and appears they can starve without a soul, but it is not clear if they can die from not eating a soul for so long. XP**

**Now **Mori**, I made him a demon hound. I'm sure everyone has heard of people that turn into animals. Well, like with wolfs rain, demon hounds are animals that turn into people. I thought this would fit Mori because of his fondness for animals, and being loyal and serving Honey suits a dog well. XP**

**Alright, well if you sat through that. Bless you! XP If you like this (as I said before) leave a comment as I am not entirely sure how this story will go so if you want to see more let me know, otherwise I might not keep it around.**


	2. Starting Today, You're All My Servants!

**TITLE: Kinshitsuji! ****金執事 ****  
****SUMMARY: **When Haruhi's family is murdered, she becomes the sole heir to her family's estate &amp; legacy. Still, it's difficult for a young girl in the Victorian Era to hold her own in society against aristocratic men with knowledge &amp; power. Thus she collects for herself some servants &amp; uses their skills &amp; good looks to get (basically) whatever she damn well pleases! (Kuroshitsuji inspired)  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Haruhi+Tamaki, Honey+Mori, Kaoru+Hikaru

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**STARTING TODAY, YOU'RE ALL MY SERVANTS!**

* * *

The day before Haruhi's fourteenth birthday was a busy one. Her Mother and Father were hurrying about the house frantically telling their servants what to get done. They were also discussing the guest list.

"Baron Boyatt sent an rsvp… Ugh, I was really hoping he wasn't going to show," Kotoko said frowning as she sat in her husband's study feeling content in her large gown. Normally she found the many layers she wore in a day cumbersome and sweltering, however, since it was early February, it was nice and cool. It didn't often snow much where they lived, but a tiny bit was common. Such as today, the snow appeared as a light powdering over the ground.

"Ah, but that's okay. I have to talk business with him anyway…" Ryōji explained as he got up he put the stack of papers he had shuffled through to the side of his desk. "Well, let's go find out what Haruhi wants for her Birthday, though I think I already know."

"You do?" Kotoko said getting to her feet and following her husband as he left his office heading down the hall.

"Of course, Haruhi is my most precious daughter! How could I not know what she wants for her Birthday? You watch, when we get downstairs she's going to ask for the beautiful porcelain doll I pointed out to her in the shop last week. I had had it set aside to be ready for her."

Though five minutes later…

"A French Dictionary?" her Father said looking crestfallen after Haruhi told him what she wanted.

"Yeah," she said. "I'd really like to learn French."

Kotoko snickered in the background before she played it off as a cough. "Alright then sweetie, if that is what you want for your Birthday, that's what you'll get."

"Thanks Mother!" Haruhi said hugging her, and then she turned and hugged her Father. "Thank you Daddy!"

She hurried off to look in their library to see what sort of books might be there in French. Haruhi planned to pick out one of them as the first book she would translate. As she hurried off towards the library she ran by one of their many servants who bowed as she passed.

"Miss. Fujioka," the kids said stopping her in mid-step and she spun around.

"What is it? Uh…" she said frowning as she had forgotten his name.

"Hikaru," he said in response to her questioning look. "I… I could teach you French if you want…"

"You, speak French?" Haruhi said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he answered.

Haruhi's face lit up, "Great, we can start lessons tomorrow then!"

With that she threw him a wave before she hurried off to their library, and suddenly Hikaru frowned. He dropped the mop he was holding and took off down the stairs to where his twin brother was repainting a hallway there.

"Kaoru! You gotta help me!" Hikaru said panting.

"Hikaru what's wrong?"

"I told Miss. Fujioka that I would teach her French!"

Kaoru frowned setting his paint brush down he turned to him folding his arms in a pitting way. "But… Hikaru, you don't speak French…"

"I know that!" He snapped, leaning against the wall he slid down it in a huff.

"Man you got it bad for her huh?" Kaoru said grinning. "But don't worry. I'll help you okay… But you have to stand up now…"

Hikaru looked up at him frowning, "Why? What's the point of anything? She's never going to notice me…"

"I'm sure she will, but you're leaning against the wall I just painted…" Kaoru pointed out and Hikaru jumped to his feet spinning around he pulled his shirt so he could see the light blue smudge that now resided on the back of his only shirt.

Kaoru grinned as Hikaru grumbled removing his shirt to get it washed. He spoke French, his brother didn't because Kaoru had been raised by their Mother, and Hikaru had been raised by their Father. It wasn't until their Father died that Hikaru was sent to live with Kaoru and their Mother. However, less than a year later, she died too. They had gotten a home and steady work at the Fujioka estate ever since as servants in the manor.

It wasn't long after they arrived that Kaoru had noticed his brother liked the young Lady of the house, the young Miss Haruhi. But there were so many servants in the manor, that she didn't really notice them. It seemed all Hikaru wanted was to be acknowledged by her as a love interest, but that would be the last thing Kaoru wanted. If Hikaru and Haruhi were to get together, where would that leave the two of them? He would lose his Brother… permanently…

* * *

The carriage was heading back along a rickety road. Haruhi's new French Dictionary was in Kotoko's arms wrapped beautifully. They were discussing Haruhi's party which would take place tomorrow. Ryōji checked his pocket watch, "Ah, less than a minute and it will officially be Haruhi's birthday!"

They stared at the hands until it hit midnight, and Ryōji suddenly leaned over kissing his wife's cheek. "Happy Mother's Day!"

She blinked at him, "It's not Mother's Day…"

"Sure it is," he said grinning. "It's our daughter's Birthday, but this is also the anniversary of the day you became a Mother."

She smiled just as a loud bang sounded, Kotoko dropped Haruhi's present covering her ears and Ryōji reached forward to shield her. The carriage driver called back to them, "Someone's shooting at us!"

Ryōji jumped up looking out the carriages back window to find one of those new cars speeding after them four men in it one of which was shooting at them. He ducked just in time for the man's next bullet to miss him. Though it broke through the front and clearly got the driver. The carriage gave a sudden lurch. Kotoko and Ryōji were thrown to one side of the carriage and suddenly the terrifying sense of falling!

"Ryōji!" Kotoko screamed clinging to him as they were jostled around, and…

The car screeched to a halt at the edge of the cliff that the carriage had toppled over. The men got out staring down at it.

"Shit," one of them cursed. "No way they survived that…"

"You idiot! We were supposed to bring them alive!" snapped another.

"Our boss is gonna be really pissed if we don't bring him a Fujioka…"

"Didn't they have a daughter?" brought up the one that had decided to remain in the car.

The men froze contemplating this news and then let out a cheer! They hadn't failed completely after all, because they could always bring their boss the girl!

They piled into the car and drove off just as (far down below in the ravine) a lanky boy with black hair and glasses appeared landing on a fallen limb before the carriage that had recently toppled over.

Three bodies laid there. The woman was laying in a slightly disfigured way, he neck clearly broken her eyes filled with tears. She could just make out the boy through her clouded vision. He seemed to be looking at a notebook.

She let out a small gasp, and the boy glanced up at her. "Still alive are we?"

He checked his book again, "Not for long it seems…"

He closed it and held out his hand a scythe appeared in it, and he raised it high above his head, sending it crashing down straight towards her.

* * *

The commotion at the manor erupted like a violent avalanche that began with the crashing door. The first servant who saw the men let out a scream that sent others running.

"Hikaru, did you hear that?" Kaoru asked climbing from his bed listening intently.

"Yeah, did someone scream?" he asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Gun shots were heard and the twins looked at each other, and they said aloud what they both were thinking, "Haurhi!"

They both took off running upstairs, and made it by one of the invaders. They went unnoticed for no now. The men were attacking the older and stronger servants so dealing with the two young teenage boys who ran past them wasn't at the top of their list of priorities.

They hurried toward her room, but Haruhi was already heading towards the commotion.

"My Lady," Hikaru and Kaoru said together the both grabbed one of her arms and spun her so she faced the opposite direction. "We have to go! Some men broke in this way!"

"My parents?!" she gasped. "They haven't come home yet…"

"Never mind that now," Kaoru snapped. "I'm sure they'll be gone awhile. We'll protect you."

"But… we've hardly ever spoken before. Why would—"

"Please my Lady, don't talk anymore or they might hear us," he said. Dropping the tone of his voice significantly himself he looked at his brother. "We'll hide in the cellar."

"Okay," Hikaru answered.

They hurried down the stairwell (a back one so as not to meet up with the intruders) and rushed inside the cellar.

Kaoru closed the door behind them, "Crap, I think they heard us!"

"Shit!" Hikaru snapped and he turned quickly half pushing, half guiding Haruhi to a kneeling position behind a crate. "Stay down and no matter what you hear don't come out!"

"But…"

"Please my Lady, just stay down…" he said smiling at her.

There was a loud bang on the door as someone tried to force it open, but Kaoru put his weight against it. Keeping it shut with all the strength he could manage. "Hikaru, the window…"

Hikaru turned noticing it too. If they could climb out through there, it faced the forest. They could all run to it and maybe… Just maybe, they could escape.

"Alright, let's barricade the door first—" Hikaru began, but stopped at the sound of gun fire.

Haruhi covered her mouth. She couldn't help it, she peeked around the box.

Having been unable to open the door the intruders had shot through. She could see the wound forming on Kaoru's back. A bloodstain. He had been shot. She jumped to her feet and was about to say something only Hikaru rushed forward covering her mouth.

"Go…" Kaoru gasped he turned. Blood was falling from the corner of his lip. "Haruhi should be in her room, fourth window from the right. Thrid… Third floor…"

He pushed against the door as the intruders tried to open it once again. At first, Haruhi had thought he was delusional from the amount of bloodloss. But then she realized he was trying to get them off their trail. While she and Hikaru ran for the forest, they would be running to catch them at the window, which the window he said wasn't even hers. She felt her eyes start to burn from tears that seemed to be building.

"GO!" Kaoru snapped again gasping for air and spitting out some blood onto the floor.

She was grabbed by Hikaru who pulled her quickly to the window. Stacking crates before it she was able to climb up and through. Her skirt made this a bit of a hassle, but she quickly managed, and Hikaru joined her.

Two more shots imapaled him before he was forced back against the side wall which he slid down. He could no longer breathe, and the little air that seemed to make it to his lungs caused a horrific gurgling sound. It was this he remembered more than the pain…

The intruders were in by then, but Kaoru barely noticed.

"Where is the girl!" snapped one of the men looking down at him.

Hikaru opened his mouth, and that horrible sound escaped him once again. He wouldn't have told him, but even if he had wanted to, he couldn't it.

Impatiently the man brought the gun to his face and—

* * *

They began hurrying towards the forest, Hikaru avoiding her eyes. Three more gun shots were heard before they reached the nearby barn. It was the biggest thing that could shield them on their way to the forest edge and they hid against the wall not facing the manor.

She looked sideways at her servant who had fallen to his knees in tears. She didn't know what to say, she barely knew him, and now they had just left while his brother died. Haruhi felt terrible… Blinking she felt tears fall from her eyes as well.

"I'm so… so sorry, Hi… Hikaru…" she sobbed.

Hikaru looked up at her about to say something when a horse rounded the corner of the barn stopping at the sight of them. "Hey I found her! She's trying to flee!"

She gasped staring up at him, his grin splitting wide and he added in a bit of a whisper, "like a coward."

Hikaru jumped up standing between her and the man. "Take what you're after and go!" Hikaru snapped. "You can have anything, Mr. Fujioka keeps his money in floor board safe in his office. I can show you where it is. Just leave Miss. Fujioka be!"

"Actually boy, I am here for Miss. Fujioka," he pointed out. "Now out of my way!"

He moved forward and kicked him so he fell back against the wall.

"Hikar—" Haruhi began only the guy on the horse moved swiftly to block her moving closed to him. He knelt down and grabbed her pulling her up onto the steed before he spun around heading back towards the mannor.

"No… Haruhi!" Hikaru gasped jumping to his feet he hurried after the horse, but it was moving much too fast. He wouldn't be able to catch up to her. If he didn't protect her… then Kaoru will have died for nothing!

"Going somewhere?" asked a female voice. He turned. Another horseback rider had run up from the side. She was hooded, but he could tell it was a girl. Pulling out a gun she aimed.

Hikaru didn't have time to think, and he didn't hear the gunshot either. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with ringing in his ears watching the horses gallop away. He couldn't move, but he laid there thinking about his failure for what felt like forever. The pain, he was barely aware of it, but the sorry of having failed to protect Haruhi and of having lost his brother after they had been reunited…

His vision darkened. He knew his eyes were open, but he could no longer see…

Then there was a light, a light brighter than the sun. Brighter than anything he had ever seen. The outline of someone was standing there as well, and when it turned…

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru! It's amazing! I can feel it, but I refused to go in, not until you were with me!"

He hurried forward taking his hand. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting!"

He pulled, expecting Hikaru to follow, but he didn't. "Hikaru?"

"What about… what about Haruhi?" he asked.

"It's not her time yet," Kaoru pointed out. "It' not her time, but it's ours. C'mon!"

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Kaoru asked him looking concerned.

"I can't, I failed. I don't deserve that place!"

"Hikaru…"

"I won't go!"

Kaoru turned noticing the light getting dimmer. "Don't say that Hikaru, can't you feel it. It's pure happiness, its endless love. All those stories! Heaven exists! It exists and it's right in front of us!"

"I don't deserve a place like that!" he yelled. "I let you die! I failed Haruhi! What place do I have in heaven!?"

"…" Kaoru frowned. "Okay…"

Blinking Hikaru stared at him.

"Okay… we'll stay…"

Hikaru stared up at him, Kaoru's smile so bright and forgiving. "We'll stay."

"You should go Kaoru," Hikaru told him. "You should go without me."

"After finding you, after all those years we were apart?" Kaoru said grinning. "I'm never leaving you again…"

The light dimmed, and everything went dark…

* * *

"NOOOO!" Haruhi screamed when she saw the other rider run up to Hikaru and shoot him in the head. They had tried so hard to save her! They were gone…

A crash was heard from a breaking window in her manor, and when her tear clouded gaze turned in the sounds direction she saw flames billowing from numerous windows. No… Everything was falling apart!

"Put me down!" Haruhi snapped trying desperately to hit the rider. Kicking, punching, anything she could do to cause him pain. But he quickly had enough. Throwing her onto the ground as soon as they reached the main road, and she looked up.

A group of men were standing there looking menacingly down at her. "She's a Fujioka?"

"Yes, their only child," said the female rider who had caught up with them.

"I see, put her out, this will be a long ride."

"Wait! Why are you doing this! Who are you people? What—" Haruhi began, but was silenced as something was put over her mouth. She struggled but whatever was on the cloth was quickly making her sleepy…

* * *

When she regained consciousness she felt woozy and sick to her stomach, turning over she realized she was on a stone floor, and very cold. Her dress was gone, but she had been put in a thin white night gown. When her eyes were having a hard time focusing and she found she was in a cage. The next thing she noticed was that her ankles were shackled together, so even if she did manage to escape the cage she wouldn't be able to run very far. Looking around she noticed other cages, with other children of varying ages…

"You have quite a collection of children here," said a woman and man who walked into the room together.

"Yes, I'm in the process of selling them to various purchasers, but the children in this particular room are for a special occasion tonight," the man explained. "But this one…"

He stopped at Haruhi's cage. She looked up at him, but her vision wasn't quite back to normal to be able to see him properly. "And this one is for the height of that ceremony."

"The ceremony?"

"They say, if you sacrifice 10 children increasing the age as you go, then the last one's death (which is to be the most painful) will summon a demon."

"Really? You can't be serious!" the woman said laughing slightly. "As if Demons are real…"

"Oh they're real, I met one once when I was a kid," the man said looking down at Haruhi. She tried to speak but didn't seem able, all that escaped her lips was a barely audible gasp.

"Did you now?"

The man and woman turned heading back out once again and their voices trailed down the hall as the man spoke of a large demon with fearsome fighting skills…

Haruhi couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She fell asleep once again.

* * *

The next time she woke up she found herself far more mentally aware as whatever drug they had used on her seemed to be out of her system, and she heard a rather loud commotion. Almost like a part was going on.

She was terrified, especially because in the next moment there was a loud and horrific scream, and shortly after than a man came back opening a cage across from her that held a child a few years younger than her. She seemed to be only barely aware of the world as she was dragged from it. As she passed Haruhi she whispered, "Help me…"

Haruhi's eyes widened watching her be taken out through a curtain. A minute or two later, another scream! Haruhi covered her ears fearfully. Did… had they just… did they kill her?

"A last but not least the final sacrifice!"

Applause erupted. "But first, Mr. Hurohi was the winner of our drawing, and as such if a demon truly is summoned that creature will serve him!"

There was a bit of laughter at that. Almost as if no one truly believed a demon would appear.

"Alright, bring her out!"

Haruhi gasped as the curtain opened and the same man from before unlocked her cage opening the door. He reached in grabbing ahold over her arm pulling her out. "Let me go!" she snapped. "Please don't do this!"

She was brought out to the light. The room was filled with nobles. At least she assumed so from the state of their clothes. However they were all wearing masks, so she couldn't tell who anyone was…

She fought the whole way as she was brought over to a bloody pedestal where that she was forced onto and chained to. To stop her pleas a gag was placed in her mouth, and a man in a dark suit and cape called the crowds attention. "For those with weak stomachs, look away. This… will be bloody."

Haruhi didn't like to recall this part, but the pain had been terrible. She had been cut and stabbed repeatedly so that her white night dress was almost entirely red.

"With these sacrifices, we call you forth demon! Come to us! Grant strength to Mr. Hurohi!"

The man had seemed to have cut and stabbed in her such a way to draw blood but not to be fatal, but this one, as he held the blade high into the air. This was heading straight for her heart.

_I'm going to die_, she thought sadly._ Mother… Father… Kaoru… Hikaru… she would see them soon… But I don't want to… I want… I want to stop this… Whatever this is, these people, this place, my home, my family, my firends. They shouldn't get away with it! No one should get away with such acts! They deserve pain… They deserve to die! But I can't… I can't do this… Not alone…_

The man brought the knife down towards her chest. Though he stopped when a voice spoke.

"Are you calling me?"

It was a soft voice, sounding almost like a child's…

Haruhi turned her head in the direction. The crowd parted revealing a small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked adorably cute. If she had to die, he was a nice sight to see before this world was gone to her forever.

"Who let this boy in?" the man shouted. "Does he belong to any of you?"

Murmurs echoed through the crowd.

"If he belongs to none of you then kill him! We can't let an outsider see our goings-on! Kill him!"

"Weren't you trying to call a demon?" he asked softly, his eyes suddenly glowing red. The room around them seemed to be getting darker.

"It's HIM!" shrieked a woman.

"We really summoned a demon!"

"It was real!"

"Oh my God!"

"YES!" Hurohi grinned. "You! You were summoned here for me! I wish for you to grant me the strength that is promised in the summoning procedures. Follow me and serve me until my death, and I will grant you my soul!"

"We're you calling for me or not?" the kid asked again.

"Yes, I we were! I wish—" the man had begun his whole spiel again. Only the boy wasn't looking at him. Unless she was mistaken, and that was quite possible considering the severe amount of pain she was in, he was looking at her.

"Yes…" she whispered softly. No one but the demon seemed to have heard.

"Then what is your wish?" he asked.

The man looked confused, he had said his wish twice now.

"To end this, I don't want anyone else to suffer like this ever again…" she said softly.

And then they seemed to realize the demon was talking to her. Everyone in the room looked panicked.

" Then once we form this contract, you will never be able to go to heaven, and your soul will be mine the moment your wish is fulfilled. Knowing that… Do you wish to form a contract with me?" he asked.

"Don't let her answer!" shouted one of the men. The one holding the knife immediately sent it flying straight towards her heart, but before it impaled her she gasped and managed to answer, "I DO!"

The next second the demon had kicked the knife from his hand, and spinning around kicked him off the stage they were on. Immediately the people in the building began to flee. The boy landed on top of the pedestal she was tied to.

He knelt down moving some hair from her eyes. "This will hurt a little, but you'll feel much better when it's over."

His hand shot out clutching her neck, an even worse pain than her wounds, and suddenly she blacked out.

* * *

Blinking she found herself lying in a field and she sat bolt upright. Looking down she was still wearing the bloodied clothes she had been before, but her wounds were gone.

"About time you woke up," said the voice of the demon.

She turned to him. He was lying next to her, his arms behind his head.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I placed our contract symbol upon your neck," he said. He showed her the back of his hand which had a strange image upon it. "Our symbols match, and you'll carry it from now until the day I take your soul."

"How have my wounds healed?" Haruhi asked getting to her feet.

"A lot of people make contracts with demons when they're about to die, Forming the contract creates a reset on the body of the human. So you're in peek physical health right now," he explained.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked as the demon got to his feet.

"My friends call me Honey," he explained. "But technically you're allowed to name me."

"Honey it is then," she said and she jumped as a dark figure appeared from nowhere before the two of them.

"Wha!" she gasped.

"Ugh, I figured I'd be seeing one of you," Honey said frowning.

The guy was tall wearing all black. He had on glasses, and held a book in one hand. A scythe in the other…

"What do you think you're doing demon!" he snapped. "Do you realize how many people you killed back there that weren't on the to die list!"

Honey stuck his tongue out at him making the man look (if possible) even angrier.

"You killed them?" Haruhi said turning to Honey.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Honey asked looking up at her.

"Not to mention, you changed the to die date of this girl! You shouldn't be messing with the records!"

"Whatever," Honey said rolling his eyes.

"Um… who are you?" Haruhi asked.

Sighing, the man fixed his glasses. "I am a Shinigami. I keep records of the people who are to die. I document it, and I determine where they will go after… But this creature has interfered with my work…"

"Uh… I think this might be my fault," Haruhi said nervously.

"Of course it is. None of this would be happening right now if it wasn't for you…" he snapped.

"Uh… okay. I'm sorry," she said frowning. "What is your name?"

"Kyoya…" he answered.

"Okay, Kyoya. Well, maybe we promise not to kill anyone else?" Haruhi said nervously.

"Tsk, he is a demon! Killing is in their nature, you don't even know how to handle a creature like this!"

"Don't yell at her!" Honey snapped glaring at him.

"I have been assigned to you personally to account for the additional death toll that will inevitably surround this demon…" he said. "So I will be following you wherever you go…"

"Uh…" she looked from Honey to Kyoya. They both seemed quite angry with the other. "Do demons and Shinigami's not get along or something?"

They both glared at her as though saying, gee how'd you figure that out?

"So, where would you like to go Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

The memories of what had happened seemed to flood back into her mind at that sentence. She suddenly felt very sad. "I'd like to go home… but… last I saw it… It was on fire."

"Hhmm… I can fix your house," Honey said smiling. "Just tell me where you live."

She told him the address, and Honey stood on his tip toes placing his hands over Haruhi's eyes, and when he removed him, they were standing before her smoldering mansion.

"Wha!" she gasped. "My home…"

"It's okay, I can fix it," Honey explained. "It'll be just like—"

Honey suddenly spun around looking in the direction of a nearby Forrest. Haruhi and the Shinigami turned in the same direction as a rather large black dog emerged from the woodline.

It suddenly ran forward, each paw that hit the ground could be heard and felt. Like a giant running across a field.

"Step back Haru-chan," Honey said softly.

She did, and she wondered why he didn't look more worried. The thing was terrifying! She wondered if Honey was going to kill it. It ran straight for Honey and tackled him to the ground, it's teeth biting into Honey's arm as they fell. Small burst of fire escaped between its teeth with each breath still clamping tightly to Honey. His arm began to bleed…

Honey winced from the pain, but still stared up at it with a small smirk on his face. Why was he grinning? That thing had bit him!? She hid behind Kyoya who also did not look nervous. Did they not see the insanely large dog!?

"What is that thing?" Haruhi gasped.

Its eyes narrowed and it growled at him, and it placed a large and heavy paw on Honey's chest.

"Honey!" Haruhi gasped. She turned to Kyoya, "Can't you stop that thing?"

"Why?" Kyoya asked. "If it kills that demon, then that means less trouble for me…"

Haruhi looked shocked at how callous he could be. Was he really just going to let Honey be killed? He may be a demon, but he was still a little kid… Wasn't he?

"I'm sorry Takashi…" he said smiling. Then in a surprising twist the large paw suddenly became a hand which was attached to an arm, and torso… and suddenly there was a guy there…

Haruhi blinked not quite sure she had seen that right… The man still looked stern, and Honey began to pout. He clutched Honey's hair tilting his head back rather forcefully and he kissed him!

Haruhi and the others stared rather confused. Then the guy released him sitting cross legged as Honey pulled himself up onto his knees wiping the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Takashi…" he whined suddenly turning to him. "I really am…"

"Takashi?" Haruhi said raising an eyebrow. "Does Honey know him?"

"How should I know?" Kyoya sighed but he was writing frantically in the notebook he was holding, as though this were new information he didn't want to forget. He sounded severely disappointed that this creature wasn't going to kill him.

Honey crawled over hugging him.

"Uh… Honey…" Haurhi said nervously. "Who is this?"

"Oh!" Honey said getting to his feet. "This is Takashi, he's my servant!"

"Your servant?" Haurhi said, that made it sound like they were animals… Though judging from what she just saw, she supposed they kinda were. "But, Honey… he tried bit you…"

"Well, he also kissed him too," Kyoya pointed out. "Rather passionately too…"

"Takashi is my servant and so, his job is to take care of me," Honey pointed out. "I sneaked away from Hell so he was mad. That's why he bit me. But he was also happy to see me safe, and that's why he kissed me."

"Ehhh…." Haruhi glanced from Honey to the stoic guy and back again.

"Takashi, come here and meet my Master," Honey said happily.

Takashi got to his feet and Haruhi had to physically tilt her head back to continue to look at him. He was really tall! Smiling Honey grabbed his hand. "Takashi, say hello."

Takashi bowed to her making Haruhi feel kind of awkward… "Um… Hi…"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to get to work on this mansion…" Honey said. "Wanna help me fix it?"

Takashi nodded.

The next second the two had disappeared, and what felt like only a few more seconds, her mansion was restored…

"No way!" Haruhi gasped staring up at it.

Honey and Takashi appeared before her staring up at their work.

"How did you!?"

"It's not hard to fix things," Honey said smiling at her.

She hurried inside to see if everything really was restored. As she hurried in, she didn't notice the being in white on the roof staring down at the scene.

Though the rest of them had, and Honey looked up at him with a smirk. "And what is an Angel of God doing here?"

The being's wings spread out and he floated down before them, his wings disappearing as he landed. "That girl was supposed to go to heaven today," it said.

"Yeah, I know I'm on it," Kyoya said frowning taking out his book once more and scribbling in it.

"Well sorry," Honey said holding out his arm to Takashi who began to lick the wounds he himself had made. Honey's eyes never leaving the Angel's. "She will never go to heaven now. I have formed a contract with her…"

"Well, I have been sent by God to keep her pure and ensure that you do not get her soul upon your contracts completion. She was destined for heaven and God wants her there."

Honey laughed a little, "This is even more interesting… I guess we'll have to battle when the time comes. How strong are you little angel? Do you honestly think you can fight me?"

"I… of course I can. I have God's will on my side. And anyone who fights on the side of the Lord will always win."

"It's exactly the same, not even a blemish of—" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran back out of the manor and stopped at the sight of the newcomer. "Now who is this?"

He turned around smiling. "My Lady, they call me Tamaki, and I am an angel sent from heaven. This is a horrible fate that has befallen you my dear, but fear not! I Tamaki will make sure your soul arrives at heaven's gates!"

"Uh… I sort of promised my soul to him…" Haruhi explained pointing towards Honey.

"As I said, fear not! Despite your promise I will ensure your entrance to heaven! When your contract is complete I will keep that horrible impure demon away from your precious soul. It's my job," he exclaimed happily.

"So… you're all going to be staying with me, until my contract is complete?" Haruhi said looking at them, and they all nodded. "Then starting today, you're all my servants!"

Kyoya sighed closing his book in frustration. This was going to feel like an eternity…

* * *

**Been awhile, I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. I'm glad a lot of people took interest in this story, and inspired me to continue. I hope to update soon. Let me know what you think.**


	3. A journey to Normalcy

**TITLE: Kinshitsuji! ****金執事 ****  
****SUMMARY: **When Haruhi's family is murdered, she becomes the sole heir to her family's estate &amp; legacy. Still, it's difficult for a young girl in the Victorian Era to hold her own in society against aristocratic men with knowledge &amp; power. Thus she collects for herself some servants &amp; uses their skills &amp; good looks to get (basically) whatever she damn well pleases! (Kuroshitsuji inspired)  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Haruhi+Tamaki, Honey+Mori, Kaoru+Hikaru

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**A journey to Normalcy**

* * *

Haruhi was awoke by light suddenly streaming into her room. Someone had pulled the curtains open. Wincing, she turned in the direction of the light and saw the Angel standing there. He was dressed in simple white attire, and his wings were either gone or just invisible.

"Good morning my Lady!" she said cheerfully, and she gasped pulling her covers up to her chin.

"What are you doing in here!?" she snapped.

"What am I? I am here to awaken the sleeping Princess of course!" he said smiling. "So come along, it's morning. I shall help you get dressed!"

"Wha! No way! Get out!" Haruhi snapped.

"Get out?" he said looking genuinely confused. "But you're a refined lady of high birth, I wouldn't think you are used to dressing yourself."

"I'll figure it out now LEAVE!" she spat angrily still shielding herself with her blanket.

"Nonsense my Lady, I—"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she snapped and feeling slightly scared Tamaki ran for the door so fast that he tripped as he closed it falling flat on his bum outside. He stared up at her door looking solemn.

"I don't understand, why won't she let me help her?" Tamaki asked frowning.

"You moron," said a voice beside him. Kyoya walked up, he was wearing a frown and had his arms folded. "Men don't dress women in this country or this time."

"Why not?"

"Because men are untrustworthy and they might try something…"

"Try what?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya sighed, "Something perverted…"

"What's perverted mean?"

Kyoya glared at him, sure for a minute that he was joking. But then he remembered. Tamaki was an Angel. Not figuratively either, quite literally. Tamaki was not capable of impure thoughts or actions. "Right I forgot who I was talking to…"

"What does it mean?"

Kyoya ignored him turning to the door. "Well someone must assist her… Female garments of this time period are quite difficult to put on, and if she has indeed never had to do so herself before…"

"I'll help her!" said the childish voice of the demon as he headed to the door and reached out for the handle. Only Kyoya's scythe suddenly blocked his entrance.

"You, demon, are the last creature in this house who is going to help her."

"Huh, how come?"

"Because you're a creature of hell, and I don't know what you might do to her…" Kyoya snapped.

"She is my soul, I would never let her be harmed…" Honey pointed out, and he turned to Kyoya his eyes narrowing. "You on the other hand, I could tear asunder and not think twice…"

"I agree with Kyoya, demons are impure and if you touched her skin, you would only taint my beloved angel!" Tamaki explained getting to his feet.

Honey frowned, and then pushed aside Kyoya's scythe.

"Haru-no kimi," Honey said opening the door. "Do you need help changing?"

"Wha!" Tamaki gasped. "No don't go in there!"

"Yeah, thanks. That would help a lot…"

Honey smiled walking inside he slowly closed the door behind him tossing Kyoya and Tamaki a rather evil little glare as he did so.

"Wha! He's going to taint her!" Tamaki gasped.

"Relax," Kyoya sighed. "The little demon is right about one thing. As long as they have a contract, he won't harm her. Demons aren't worth much, but they are loyal to their promises. I'll give them that."

"But why did she let him in, but not me?" Tamaki sighed.

"Probably because he looks like a child."

Tamaki turned in the direction of the voice blinking. But he didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Tamaki said looking for the source of the voice. Kyoya had already walked away and there was no one else there. He shrugged and hurried downstairs.

* * *

"He heard me!" Hikaru gasped.

He and his brother had been trying to talk to Haruhi and the newcomers since they had gotten back, but so far no luck. They could not see or hear them. But that Angel guy… he seemed to have heard him…

"I doubt it, he probably heard something else," Kaoru sighed. He had already grown bored of trying.

"No, he heard me! C'mon!" Hikaru called hurrying after the angel.

Sighing Kaoru followed him dully.

* * *

Haruhi came downstairs twenty minutes later dressed perfectly with Honey following looking rather pleased with himself at a job well done.

"Hello everyone," Haruhi said smiling at them. "Since… we're all going to be living here now, at least for a while. We should set some rules."

"Excellent idea," Kyoya said taking a seat. He did so love structure and rules.

"Um… I need to assign you all jobs I think…" Haruhi said looking around at them all. "Kyoya, you will be my head butler since you seem so organized."

"Wha!" gasped Tamaki. "What about me! I wanna be your butler Haruhi!"

"Fine," Haruhi said dully. Mostly because she hadn't yet thought of a job for him. "Then Kyoya, you'll be the house steward."

"Yes!" Tamaki cheered. He got the position of head butler!

"Honey, you can be a Gardner. Do you… like plants at all?"

"Hhmm…" Honey said thinking. "Not really… I like killing things!"

Haruhi blinked at him. "So you'll be my gardener," she said ignoring his last comment.

She turned staring up at the tall Mori who was leaning against a wall. "You can handle the animals I keep…"

"Takashi, you're good with animals, so you'll like that job!" Honey said cheerfully.

"HEAR ME!"

Tamaki blinked, looking around. "Did… did anyone hear that?"

Haruhi turned to him frowning, "Hear what? I didn't hear anything…"

"He's talking about the ghosts," Honey said smiling looking at something. Haruhi looked in the same direction but she couldn't see anything.

"Wait," Hikaru said looking at Honey. "You can see and hear us?"

"Sure can," Honey answered.

"What, we've been talking to you all since you got back! Why haven't you said anything before now."

"I've been ignoring you," Honey explained simply making Hikaru look even more furious (if it were possible).

"We need to speak to Haruhi, can you let her know we're here!"

"I just did," Honey said looking a little annoyed.

"I mean; can you tell her the things I'm saying!" Hikaru asked.

"I'll only told her because you guys were getting annoying. So just go on to heaven already. Or if you want I can send you to hell," he added that last part with an evil sort of grin.

"Honey who are you talking to?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm trying to convince the annoying twin ghosts to leave," he said.

"Twin… Ghosts…" Haruhi hurried over to Honey. "Wait, you can see them?"

"Yup," Honey answered happily.

"Are they younger boys? Named Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I don't know what their names are," Honey answered getting really annoyed.

"Yes, we are!" the twins said in unison.

"They're saying they are…" Honey added.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked in the direction that Honey was looking. She still could not see them. "Why can you see them, and I can't?"

"Demons can see ghosts," Honey explained. "Angels are supposed to be able to as well, but this one seems pretty incompetent."

"Hey!" Tamaki snapped.

"Kaoru, and Hikaru…" Kyoya said looking through his book. "Yes, they died the day you were kidnapped… It seems one of my Shinigami coworkers were supposed to see their souls to heaven, and they didn't show. Thus Kaoru and Hikaru were left with an option to stay or leave. It's alright, I shall correct this immediately."

He held out his hand and the scythe appeared in it. "I shall send them both to heaven."

"Wait no!" Haruhi said at the same time the twins shouted, "No Way!"

"Is there no way to bring them back?" Haruhi asked and she genuinely looked sad. "They died trying to protect me…"

Kyoya frowned, "I can't return them to their bodies, but I can make it so you hear them and I can give the ghost forms a more physical appearance…"

"You can?" Haruhi asked smiling.

"Yes, I suppose," he said. "Demon, could you point me in the direction of the ghosts please? Since their souls were sent off properly I can't see them directly."

Honey frowned. "I don't like them. I don't want them here…"

"You little brat!" Kaoru snapped eyeing him.

"Honey, do it," Haruhi ordered. Then thinking that sounded rather harsh she added. "Please."

Honey frowned and pointed. "They're over there…"

Kyoya walked over to the direction that Honey indicated and he raised it into the air and sliced through the air. A glowing rip appeared, and the light from it illuminated the twins making them visible.

"It is them!" Haruhi said cheerfully.

Kyoya turned his scythe around so the opposite side without the blade was facing them and he sent it down towards each of them. The rip disappeared but the twins remained looking the same as they had when they were alive.

Haruhi felt a rush of emotion. She thought everyone she had known died, and here were Kaoru and Hikaru the two people who had tried so hard to keep her alive.

She ran over to them to throw her arms around their shoulders only she found she went right through and out of surprise she lost her footing and was thrown forward. Honey moved quickly and caught her before her face slammed into the wall behind the twins.

"Thanks," Haruhi said regaining her composure and shivering slightly. Passing through them had made her cold.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah… I thought I would be able to touch you…"

"Nonsense, they're still ghosts. They have to learn and practice in order to become tangible. Though for a ghost it is very difficult. Most ghosts only learn to hold or grasp things long enough to throw them," Kyoya explained.

"But we can do it right?" Kaoru asked.

"Theoretically, a ghost could learn to be as tangible as any human, but… I've never seen it happen."

Haruhi (looking slightly nervous) walked over to them. "Hikaru, Kaoru… I'm so sorry, you two lost your lives because of me…"

Hikaru blinked at her and smiled, "You were worth dying for…"

Honey made a motion like he was gagging on something to show how he found their sappy words sickening, but Haruhi couldn't see since Honey was behind her.

"Well, I'm glad you're here anyway," she said smiling.

Then looking around at them all she frowned. "This isn't good, Kaoru and Hikaru will have to be in hiding. If anyone were to touch them, they would know they're not human, and Honey… you look human enough but can you stay that way?"

"Sure, I'm super human!" Honey said grinning.

"Mori, just stands around quietly, so he probably won't have a hard time passing."

"Me either, my beautiful angel," Tamaki said rushing to her side. "I could pass for a very beautiful human!"

"You I am very worried about…" she answered him frowning.

"Ak! You don't think I could pass for human; all I really have to do is hide my wings right? They're not out right now! See!"

"It's gonna take more than that to not appear human…" she explained. "You sort of glow…"

"Glow?" Tamaki asked. There was a very dim glow about him indeed.

"Yeah… look at it…" she explained.

"Wha! I never noticed. Everyone glows where I come from!" Tamaki said looking panicked. "How… how do I make it stop?"

Haruhi took a deep breath. "All right, listen to me everyone. I'm going to teach you all about your duties here in the house, and we're going to practice being as human as possible from now on. When I see we are able to do this, I will let everyone know I am alive, and then we'll look for the people who took my family from me."

Weeks following that announcement Haruhi had been doing her best to let everyone know what was expected of them. The twins were making the most progress, they practiced constantly holding things. Kaoru was up to being able to hold an object for a minute before it fell through his hands. Hikaru was already going on three minutes, and that's only because one of his practice sessions was touching Haruhi's cheek, and he was able to hold that concentration for three minutes before his hand went through her face.

Kyoya, was able to act as a human quite naturally. He simply seemed like an overly meticulous person, and as long as he never made his scythe appear from nowhere. You would never have suspected.

Mori, was next person able to pass most for being human. Mainly because he just kept to himself, and he stayed out of his dog form.

Tamaki was trying very hard not to glow, but it seemed his body shined bright every time his emotion got away from him or when he got overly excited about anything. Which seemed to be every two seconds, for something about Earth always seemed to fascinate him.

Even worse at this than Tamaki was Honey. He didn't seem to understand the concept of doors, but treated every opening to the house as an entrance or exit. So he was constantly popping in and out of windows. Not to mention Honey kept dragging in stray animals, (most of the time dead).

But one day, enough was enough when Honey came trampling through the house with a bunny in his hand. The poor creature was scared to death and biting and kicking at him. "Isn't he cute?" Honey had said cheerfully holding him up so Haruhi could see.

"Wha!" she gasped. "Honey! You can't keep doing this. No live animals in the house okay!"

She had said that so he wouldn't one day go into the kitchen as start throwing out their animal meat that they would use to make meals.

Honey blinked, "Oh…"

He reached down and broke the bunnies' neck. Haruhi gasped staring in horror as the little creature's leg continued to twitch.

"There, no live animals in the house," Honey said smiling. "I really like bunnies! We don't have them in hell."

He glanced up at her noticing Haruhi had gone very pale.

"Haru-no kimi… what's wrong?" Honey asked frowning.

She tried to explain to Honey what was wrong with him carrying around the rabbit he had found, but Honey seemed to have a hard time understanding, and over the next few days he continued to carry the bunnie's corpse with him wherever he went, and in a very creepy way he would sit down occasionally and pet it. It's head flopping sickeningly as he did so.

"I don't know what to do… He can't be bringing those things in the house, but… He does seem to really like that bunny…"

"The creature really should stay outside…" Kyoya said. "Him and his little demon hound…"

Haruhi frowned as she, Kyoya, the twins and Tamaki watched Honey from afar. "I hate to say it, but you may be right…"

She sighed taking a deep breath she walked over to Honey.

"Honey," Haruhi said kneeling down next to him. "I think, it would be best if you and Mori live outside for a while."

"But how come?" Honey asked frowning.

"Honey… Manor life comes with a strict set of rule, and you… You don't seem quite able to follow them…" she said frowning.

"What rule have I broken?" he asked sulking.

"Well, the bunny… For one…"

"You said no live animals. Bunny isn't alive," he said holding it out by its ear.

"Yes… clearly," Haruhi said nervously… "But… we can't really have any animals in the house that aren't pets, or that we aren't eating…"

Honey frowned… "Bunny is a pet!"

"No… No, bunny is not a pet."

Mori who hadn't been too far away purposely walked by Haruhi before standing beside Honey. As he walked by her though he whispered very softly. "Order him."

Haruhi blinked then getting up her nerve she said, "Honey, I order you to stay out of the house and live in the barn."

Honey blinked up at her for a moment. "Okay!" he said throwing the corpse bunny up into the air and catching it as he left. Mori of course went with him. They left the house closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was easy…" she said smiling.

"Great," Kyoya said turning to the twins. "Well get to work cleaning up the mess and smell left by that disgusting rabbit."

"Why us!?" the twins barked.

"Because it's your job," Kyoya explained before hurrying off to figure out what tasks still needed to be done.

Another week and the house was running almost like a real manor, and Haruhi sent out word to the Queen and her extended family that she had survived and was fine.

She sealed the last letter with melted wax and the Fujioka family crest. "Done," she said at last.

"In a few days," she said to Tamaki. "Everyone will know I'm alive again, and that means the people who tried to kill me will know as well…"

"Well shall fight them when they come," Tamaki said smiling, taking her hand softly. He hardly glowed at all now, and she was proud of the progress they had all made.

Soon, she would be getting back to some kind of a normal schedule, and… hopefully. Everything would work out… She just wanted everything and everyone to be okay.

"Go ahead and give these to Kyoya, and have him mail them," she said handing the letters to Tamaki who hurried off immediately to complete the task given to him.

She sat in her father's office looking around. She could to do this, she told herself. She had all these creatures around to help her. Walking over to the window she saw Honey and Mori playing outside. Mori had turned into his giant dog form again, and she frowned.

She was going to have to talk to him about that.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Haruhi's Fiancé

**TITLE: Kinshitsuji! ****金執事 ****  
****SUMMARY: **When Haruhi's family is murdered, she becomes the sole heir to her family's estate &amp; legacy. Still, it's difficult for a young girl in the Victorian Era to hold her own in society against aristocratic men with knowledge &amp; power. Thus she collects for herself some servants &amp; uses their skills &amp; good looks to get (basically) whatever she damn well pleases! (Kuroshitsuji inspired)  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Haruhi+Tamaki, Honey+Mori, Kaoru+Hikaru

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

Haruhi's Fiancé

* * *

Since he wasn't allowed inside Honey often played in the woods. He had chores to do, like the rest of them, but he would get bored with chores and have Mori do them so he could go play just him and his bunny. On this particular evening he was sitting in a large tree on the highest branch that would support his weight. Bunny was on his lap and he was petting it's fur when he noticed a carriage heading down the road that led to Haruhi's manor.

Haruhi had a visitor. Haruhi never had visitors... He felt like he had been at this manor awhile without so much as a call from other humans and now here she had a visitor...

He supposed he should probably tell her. Honey jumped down falling a distance that would surely have killed him were he human. But instead he landed on his feet completely unharmed but with enough force his shoes had sunk into the dirt a good two inches.

Then he hurried running to the house. He got to the door and... he stopped... He couldn't go in. Haruhi had ordered him not to...

But he had to tell her.

"HARU NO KIMI!" he called loudly.

Haruhi jumped when she heard him spilling the tea she had been about to sip a little bit on the table. "Oh, shoot," she sighed.

"I got that!" Tamaki said rushing forward to wipe it up. Tamaki had been making her tea all day. He was practicing because he couldn't yet do it right.

Haruhi walked to the entrance and opened the door. "Yes Honey?"

Honey had the biggest smile on his face, and was clutching his bunny so tightly that the bones in it shifted awkwardly. The smell from it was horrific. She made a mental note to herself to get him to throw that thing away just as soon as she could. "You have a visitor," Honey said.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, but a carriage is on it's way down that road that only leads to here."

Haruhi frowned. "What did the carriage look like?"

"Uh... it was black, and had wheels, and horses..."

"Most carriages are black, have wheels, and horses," Haruhi said frowning. "I mean anything out of the ordinary."

"Um... I don't know. Want me to go back and look closer?"

"No, I think I see it coming," Haruhi said noticing some movement off in the woods. As it broke the woodline she noticed the symbol on the front of the carriage and she gasped.

"Honey, get in the house. You have to help me change."

"Yea! I'm in the house," Honey said smiling after running in.

"What's the commotion?" Kyoya asked coming around the corner.

"My fiancé is here!" Haruhi exclaimed as she and Honey went up the stairs. "Kyoya you know what to do, Honey after you help me change get back outside and don't you or Mori be seen."

"Aw..."

Dispite his complaining, the two of them disappeared upstairs.

"What's going on," the twins asked together fading through the wall.

"It seems, our Lady's fiancé is coming," Kyoya explained.

"Her what?" Hikaru asked blinking.

"You heard me," Kyoya turned heading towards the kitchen to prepare for his arrival.

"Yes I heard you! But seriously! She doesn't have a fiancé. I don't remember anyone saying she had a fiancé..."

"She is a Countess, most people of her rank have fiancés. Honestly, it's not that surprising..."

"But..." Hikaru still looked dumbfounded. Thinking it over he knew their were plenty of times Haruhi and her family had left the house to attend a party somewhere. Perhaps she would see her fiance then... In life, he rarely spoke to her, so he supposed it wasn't that surprising that he wouldn't have known... But it still pissed him off. All the gossiping her other servants used to do about the Fujioka family and not once did he remember them mentioning Haruhi had a fiancé!

"Oh who are we greeting?" Tamaki asked smiling brightly as Kyoya brought him to the door.

"Just smile, bow him in. Take his coat and show him to lounge where he can await Haruhi's arrival, and for the heaven's sake stop glowing..."

In his excitement Tamaki had started to give off the aura of heavenly light he had been practicing hiding. "You're right, you're right. Sorry." He took a few deep breaths and the glowing faded out.

"Now you two," Kyoya said turning to the ghostly twins. "If you think you're not going to be able to keep your solid and non-transparent forms then perhaps you should stay out of sight too."

"We'll be fine," Kaoru said frowning feeling more than a little insulted by the Shinigami's tone.

Their was a knock on the door and taking a deep breath Tamaki opened. "Good morning," he said bowing. "May I take your coat?"

A boy (about Haruhi's age) had walked in. "Are you Haruhi's new servant?"

"One of them," Tamaki said helping him remove his jacket.

"I asked my servant to wait outside... I wasn't sure what state Haruhi would be in... I mean..." he frowned looking quite sad. "Is she alright?"

"Haruhi is fine," Tamaki answered. "Please follow me, you may wait for her in here."

He led him into the lounge where Kyoya was already waiting with tea.

"My apologies Sir," Kyoya said smiling. "But we were only just hired a short time ago, so we don't yet know all of the young Lady's acquaintances. May we know your name?"

"Oh sorry, you may call me Arai, my father is the police commissioner of Scotland Yard."

"I see," Kyoya answered his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Wow! Police commissioner! That must be a really cool job!" Tamaki said grinning.

"I suppose so," Arai answered awkwardly, wondering in part why a servant was acting with such a lack of formality.

"I apologize for him, he's foreign and thus hasn't learned our social protocol. Please feel free to enjoy your tea until our Lady arrives," Kyoya said. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the twins were watching through the floor of the room upstairs. Their heads peeking out, but they were behind Arai so he couldn't see them.

Kyoya walked around behind their newcomer and motioned for the twins to stop what they were doing before Arai saw. However they merely stuck out their tongues.

* * *

Honey had finished tightening her corset and had climbed up on a near by chair with her dress so as to slide it over her head. He paused for a second while Haruhi was checking the corset in her mirror, and he leaned over putting his nose by her hair and sniffing. She jumped spinning around.

"Honey!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just smelling my soul," he explained unabashed by his actions. "Well... arms up..."

He held her dress out and reluctantly she let him pull her dress on. When they were finished. Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror and spun around.

"Thanks again Honey," she said. "Now go ahead and hide outside..."

"I wanna meet your fiancé!" Honey said defiantly.

"No that's not a good idea," Haruhi frowned as she tried to fix the bun her hair was in.

"How come? I won't eat him. I promise..." he said pouting slightly.

"Honey, you need a lot more being human practice before you can be around them. It's for the best now please go outside and don't come back in until I say you can."

He frowned holding his bunny tightly, though he didn't move.

Feeling a little annoyed Haruhi remembered the advice Mori had given her.

"Honey," she said sternly. "This is an order. Go outside and don't come back in until I say you can."

"..." he stared down at his bunny and finally gave up. "Fine..."

He walked over to her window and put his foot up on the sill. "Wait Honey, use the back door!"

Too late, he had jumped out the window. Forgetting for a second that he was a demon Haruhi ran over and looked down to see if he was alright. She saw that Mori had caught him and the two were heading back to the barn talking.

Sighing she turned back to her mirror, checked that her appearance was in order one last time before she headed downstairs.

* * *

"Hello, Arai," she said softly upon entering the room.

"Haruhi!" he exhaled getting to his feet. "You... you look... I mean... I'm so sorry about your parents."

Haruhi frowned. "It's alright. It still hurts but... they would not want me to mourn forever... Everyday I get a little better, so please don't worry about me."

"I thought you had been kidnapped. I was so worried that you might be injured."

Haruhi sat down across from him smiling. "I had been kidnapped, but I was recovered before I was harmed. So please don't give it a moments thought."

She lied. Mostly because she didn't know how to explain Honey being a demon or how her wounds had been magically healed.

"I'm so glad," Arai sighed and he indeed appeared to have had a great weight lifted from his shoulders. "Please, come live with Father and me. You'll be much happier in the City."

"I'm sorry Arai, I can't. I have my parent's business to run. Besides, I don't want to have to sell my families' home. It's been in our family for generations. Not to mention I just hired a new handful of servants to work here. I can't simply turn them away after hiring them."

"Oh, I see..." Arai frowned.

"Arai."

He looked up.

"Really, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine," she said smiling.

He forced a grin on his face. "I know you will. You're very strong. It's one of the things... I love about you."

Suddenly Arai's head flew forward. Something had hit him. Haruhi looked up just in time to see the twin's heads disappear into the ceiling. She blinked looking at Arai. "Are... are you okay?"

Arai reached back and grabbed the small piece of stone. "What is this? Could it be... a chunk of your ceiling?"

He looked up searching for the cause.

"Oh don't worry about that. My manor has had to have a few repairs done. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah but... I don't see where it came from..." Arai frowned searching.

"My Lady," Kyoya said suddenly appearing at their side. "I have brought you and your fiance some cookies. Do forgive us for the lack luster selection. With all the chores needed to be attended to recently, we haven't been able to stock the kitchen. I promise by your next visit we'll have proper confections."

"Oh it's no problem," Arai said taking a cooking and trying it. He had forgotten about the stone that had hit him. "WOW! This is amazing!"

Haruhi blinked, she too reached out and grabbed one. She bit into it. She had never tasted a cookie like this one before. It was... incredible. No... that wasn't even a good word to describe it. It was like pure sweetness, but without the overwhelming sense you get when you eat too many sweets. She felt as though she were warmer too, and both she and Arai couldn't help but smile for the rest of their meeting.

Kyoya left the room frowning. "I know you're there, come out."

Solemnly, the twins walked through the nearby wall frowning.

"And just what is wrong with you two?" he snapped.

"We didn't do anything?"

"Lady Haruhi's betrothed has come to pay her a visit, why are you trying to sabotage that?"

"WE'RE NOT SABOTAGING ANYTHING!" they both snapped together.

Sighing, Kyoya took out his notebook. "Whatever you say, but if you can't behave then you're going to have to stay out of the way."

"What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" Hikaru snapped.

"One of my jobs as a reaper is to ensure that ghosts don't roam the world. That they find their proper place in either heaven or hell. Behave or I'll send you two on."

He made his way to the kitchen at that point and the twins stuck their tongues out as he passed.

* * *

"It's was great seeing you again," Arai said as Haruhi stood at the door to see him off.

"It was, please come back anytime," Haruhi offered smiling.

Arai nodded and then got back into his carriage. Another minute or so and he was out of sight.

Haruhi sighed, "Well... that went better than I thought."

"Now as for you two," she said turning around with the intent to reprimand the twins, only she saw Mori walking out of the house carrying the tray of cookies which were left over from Haruhi and Arai's meeting. "Uh... What are you doing with..."

"Mitsukuni wanted to try them."

"Uh... okay..." she said frowning. Indeed Honey was hurrying over.

"I could smell these all the way from the barn. They smell sooooo yummy!"

He reached up grabbing one and took a bite. He froze after two chews and his eyes got very big.

"Honey..." Haruhi frowned.

"It tastes like the pure soul of sinless child," he said softly.

At that description. Mori choose to eat one as well.

"It's so delicious isn't it Takashi?" Honey asked grinning.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Haru-chan! Make more!" Honey demanded.

"But I didn't make them..." Haruhi frowned.

"Oh, I made them," Tamaki said smiling.

"Well no wonder," Kyoya sighed fixing his glasses. "A pure soul like Tamaki's making a human dish is sure to change the taste of it... Well, you're officially not allowed to cook anymore."

"What? How come?"

"How come?" Kyoya frowned. "Human food is not supposed to taste this amazing. Your angelic nature is getting in the food..."

"Well at least that's all he's getting in the food," the twins teased.

"Alright... guys. Settle down. We need to get back to work. First things first. I need one female servant to help dress me in the morning. Honey can't keep doing it..."

"Huh, why not?" Honey asked frowning. "I like dressing you Haru no kimi. I can taste your soul so much better when your clothes are off."

"And with that one," Kyoya sighed. "I'll find you someone tomorrow..."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
